Shadow Prowler
by DeusTrucido
Summary: Jacob never believed in that story of the Devil's Wolf. I mean, it's just a stupid story, until Jake has a near-death experience with a wolf that fits the description. Nobody beleive him except the new kid, Paul. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Curse Of The Demon

AND THIS, A NEW STORY IS BORN. SHADOW PROWLER HAS ARISEN!

BASICALLY IT'S A PAUL/JACOB STORY (TOP/BOTTOM) :3

SUMMARY:

Jacob never believed in that story of the Devil's Wolf. I mean, who would think the idea of Hell's Guardian would even exist. The whole idea is stupid, until Jake has a near-death experience with a wolf that fits the description. Nobody believes him…except for the new kid, Paul. Curious Jacob searches into the story, Paul is begging him to stop. What will ensue?

…(cricket chirp), screw you, so I suck at summaries!

Note: Just like 'New Life', I'll be adding characters from different franchises, since I don't really like using my OC's in case someone steals them.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and Square Enix.

Jacob's POV:

I stretched out my toned body across my bed. The feeling ecstatic. Nothing like a good stretch in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. '_5:13am'* _I sighed out loud, it should be a crime to make someone wake up this early. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I got my toothpaste and toothbrush and started brushing away. I looked different, I mean, if you saw me a week ago you'd think I'm on steroids. I cut my hair really short, to the point of slight spikes. My body was a bronze-honey colour. My body was well defined and I didn't mind being narcissistic once in a while. I rinsed and stepped into the shower, the cold water mentally slapping me to fully wake up and as it started to get warm, my body began to get drowsy again. I did what I did in the shower and quickly got dressed, and by dressed I mean cut-off jeans and ravens( or is it 'rabens', I can never remember?).

I walked into the kitchen to see it empty with a note on the table. It read:

_Hey Jake,_

_Sorry we didn't wake you up but dad had to see the council about some urgent matter and annoyed me instead of you so, I'm just writing this to let you know that…there is NO breakfast at home, which is why you need to go Emily's if you want food. Tell her I said hi, ok?_

_Love, Your Sister, Tifa._

"She can't be serious?" I talked to myself while staring at the words in utter shock. She left me without FOOD! "Don't panic, Emily's house is just an hours walk from here. I can make it!" I said as if embarking on a magical quest for gold. I made sure that everywhere was locked before I left the house. I turned around to face the forest where Emily lives. Normally, I wouldn't mind going through it, but today something was off. My stomach grumbling killed any doubts I had and I began a slow jog towards Emily's place.

-In the Woods-

The earth shook with every step this beast took, leaving craters wherever it stepped. All life around it seemed to die away, leaving naught but the dead remains. The animals all fled the forest in fear of being discovered by the terror of the night. It was a giant creature indeed. It was all black with a purple mane around its head, purple spikes protruding from its back, a crimson tail and red eyes that shone in the darkness of the night. It truly was a terrifying sight. The beast was spreading death all around itself until it heard a human enter the forest. Sensing the presence, the hunter of the dark became one with the forest and stalked its prey. The poor soul will not leave this forest alive.

Tifa's POV:

I've never seen my dad so stressed out before, he was sweating like he just ran a marathon. All I could make out was, '_We have to alert Sam,' _ or, '_The Shadow Prowler is back." _Honestly, it sounded like everyone had gone senile. I mean, I only know about one 'Shadow Prowler' and that was just a way to spook us as kids so we don't go into the forest late at night. I remember the story…

-Flashback: Bonfire of 10 Years Ago-

We all sat around the fire, eager to hear our elder talk about, '_The beast that plagued the land.' _I was excited, after all, I was a major fan of horror stories. We all sat in a bundle. I sat next to Sam Uley, who was 16 at the time, he's disappeared now. Jacob and Seth were fooling around with Quil, Embry and Jared, completely ignoring the glare Sam was giving. There was someone else as well, I can't remember his name. The only thing I do remember was that he was shunned by everyone else, hated for no apparent reason. The only people that really cared about him was our little group, but we weren't allowed to talk to him at all.

"Children, settle down and let an old man speak his mind." Everyone became eerily silent, eager to hear the story. "Now, kids, you must understand that what I am about to tell you is VERY true." Everyone scooted closer, except for HIM. He seemed to further himself away.

"The story begins…"

_When our tribe first came to these lands, it was flourishing and it seemed like the ideal spot to start a village. How wrong they were, for you see, there was something on these lands, something terrible and dark. It was the perfect beast, it was dead silent, quick as lightning and as powerful as a demon. Our tribe first made contact with the Shadow Prowler when it attacked our village. Our warriors didn't stand a chance, they all fell to its terrible power. Even our shape-shifting warriors were tossed aside. No, brute strength couldn't possibly defeat this creature of rage. It took a sacrifice to appease it hunger. So, we offered our leader's daughter in exchange for the Prowler to leave us be until the end of time. At first the beast considered the option, but the devious snake thought of something else, 'Give me the gift to shift into a human and I'll spare your village and your daughter.' The chief thought it through with careful consideration, but it was desperate times. He taught the vile creature the art of shifting, but our tribe wondered, 'Why would he need such a gift?', it wasn't until later that year that they realised why he needed the ability. It was because the Shadow Prowler had a mate, an imprint. He had many children, each bearing the gene of the dark god. Our tribe, feeling threatened, decided that we had to dispose of this threat before it grew out of hand. They tricked the Prowler into visiting the village on peaceful terms, they had to get him away from his pack. Our tribe assaulted his pack in a flash, overwhelming the demonic children and the tainted girl that was his imprint. We had thought that our worries were over, since one cannot live without their imprint, the Prowler would die. We were right to some extent, the Prowler came back , darkness seeping from him, instantly killing many of our people who were near him. The Shadow Prowler roared a terrible roar and said, "You arrogant fools, we had an agreement, you double-crossed me. How dare you deceive me like this, for that I will curse your tribe with such a scar that you will all remember it through the ages!" The darkness that poured from his body entered the souls of all the men and women in our tribe. "For every 100 years that passes, one of your children shall bear my gene and bring chaos to your land…this is your punishment…suffer for all eternity, you worms.", and so the mighty beast had died, but not without leaving us with this curse._

We all looked at him, more sad than scared. I remember crying out, "What a terrible thing to do!" Sam looked at my emotion, seeming to feel it as well.

"So, what happened with the legacy?" Sam asked.

"My dear boy, you do understand that is was ONLY a story." The elder said with a smile. I heard crying, I turned around to see the boy crying. I stood up to talk to him, but my father got in the way.

"What gives?" I quizzed, starting to get annoyed.

"You can't talk to him, Tifa." My father said while glaring at the boy, who merely looked down at the sand. "He's filth, stay away from him." I started to argue with my dad, when we heard the oby stop crying. We saw Jacob talking to him.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked while smiling whole-heartedly.

"My name is –"

-End Flashback-

"TIFA" I was pulled out of my trance when my father called.

"Yes, father?" I asked while I walked towards them, my black tennis shoes skidding across the sand.

"Find Jacob, quickly." He said with distress.

"Uh, why, he's probably on his way to Emily's place." I said with confusion.

"What? You mean he's in the woods?" my dad yelled in my face.

"Yeah, I told him to." My father pushed me aside and began to run into the woods, along with the other elders as quickly as possible. "What the hell?"

Jacob's POV:

I decided to take a rest after walking for nearly two hours. "I think I'm lost…" I said while feeling depressed. I'm starving and here I am lost in 'The Woods Of Shadows', wooohhh. "Shadow Prowler is gonna get ya." I said while laughing to myself. "Break times over." I said and began to jog again, but not for long since I tripped when my leg fell into a hole. "Ow, what the hell?" I said while I looked at the hole, it was the biggest paw print I've ever seen. "Real funny Jared." I said, beginning to feel paranoid. Then I saw it, the most evil looking thing I've ever seen in my life. A pair of red eyes where just looking at me from the hole in the ground, under the great big tree. I decided to turn around and walk away when those same eyes were across me in the clearing watching me again. "What?" then for some reason I began to remember something the elders said. "_If you ever come across something, anything at all, that has red eyes, run as fast as you can and HOPE you get away. For the Shadow Prowler will get you."_

"No fucking way…" I said in fear. I turned around and was about to run, when those eyes were across me again. "Tifa…dad…someone." I said, the fear building up inside me. It happened so fast, the full body of the creature jumped towards me, and I ducked with reflexes I didn't know I had. I got up and began to run as fast as I could but then I could see it, the dark shadows that were on my sides, trying to engulf me. I could hear chains rattling on the THING'S body. I was so scared that I didn't pay attention to where I was running and I ended up on the edge of that cliff. I turned around and there it was, running at me at full speed. I couldn't comprehend what happened, all I remember is that the damn thing rammed me dead on and now we were both falling into the ocean below. The only regret in my life at the moment was that I never fulfilled my promise to find him again, I promised that I would save him from my own family. I needed to see him before I died. Where are you…"Paul…"

WHOA, I HAVE TO ADMIT, MY WRITING HAS GOTTEN A LOT BETTER EVER SINCE MY FIRST FANFIC WHICH DELETED AND SHALL NEVER BE REMEMBERED ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK, IS IT ANY GOOD, SHOULD I KEEP GOING?

IS IT BAD, SHOULD I JUST STOP NOW?

REVIEW AND TELL ME PEEPS!

I'M OUT, ATRUM_VIATOR


	2. Tempting To Kill You

**SO HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SHADOW PROWLER :)**

**I THINK THIS STORY COULD BE SUCCESSFUL IF I GIVE IT 50%, THE OTHER 50% IS NEW LIFE OF COURSE.**

**ANYWAY, NOTHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU GUYS, SO LET'S GET STARTED!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO STEPEHNIE MEYER AND SQUARE ENIX, IF BY ANY LUCK AN OC IS PUT IN, THEY BELONG TO ME, SO HANDS OFF!**

Tifa's POV:

We had found my brother on the shoreline of First Beach, just lying there. At first my mind theorised the worst of endings, but thankfully Jacob was fine. However, Emily wasn't so convinced, and decided to double-check Jacob and keep him confined into the guest room for the WHOLE day until he's at 100% again. I was playing with my leather gloves, getting anxious at wondering what had attacked Jacob. There's nothing in the forest bigger than your average person, except a bear and the odds of seeing one of those these days are nearly impossible. I kept playing scenarios in my head at what could've done this, until I heard the council talking outside. Curiosity getting the better half of me, I decided to listen to a bunch of senile men.

"It's here I tell you, look at the sky, council, we have yet to see a full moon and it is nearing the end of the month!" one of the old men said while gesturing towards the sky.

"That does not mean that the beast has returned to our lands." Another one said while hissing in a whisper. Then, my father of all people stood forward, "Alas, council, it is indeed true. The Shadow Prowler has returned and it seems like it is attacking the new generation of shifters. We must make haste and defend ourselves."

"But how?" an old woman stood up this time, "Sam Uley is missing, meaning anyone who shifts now would be without an Alpha!"

What the hell are they on about? Shadow Prowler? Shifters? Hell, SAM ULEY! My father began to speak again, "I will find Sam Uley, the rest of you must ensure that none of your family cross the border." My father left, leaving Emily's place, the rest of the council seeming to be in distress. 'So it IS true...but that can't be, I remember, they said it was ONLY a story.' I began to feel a pit form in my stomach. The reality setting in.

Sora's POV:

My brother seemed upset the past few days, I mean, VERY upset. More than usual. It was beginning to annoy me, I haven't seen Paul smile ever since I came into this world. I decided that it was my job to try and cheer him up, and when I mean cheer up, I mean go from suicidal looking to just sad looking. "Paauuuuuuuuul." I said in a cheeky tone, my brown spikes were bobbing around while I move my head around, showing my dazzling smile. "What's wrong, scared you'll be branded as geeky in our new school?" Paul just looked at me, then looked back at the book he was reading. Ugh, this is getting nowhere! "Paul, talk to meee!" I was jumping on the couch, ruining his reading mood. Paul put the book down and just stared, his red eyes just staring at my own blue ones. I was probably the only person that was NOT intimidated by that stare. Hell, even our parents left us, their excuse was, "We can't live with you anymore, Paul, you're just too big of a burden." I know, complete fuckers, right? Paul just sighed out loudly, the annoyance meter from me building up. I guess maybe you need a bit of info on my brother? Sure. Paul, is in no way unattractive. He's the opposite, he has short cropped hair, tanned body. Sort of honey-ish brown coloured. Very nice build, not bulging like steroids but enough to make you think he's a professional athlete. Once again, Paul is the opposite. He LOATHES sport, seeing it as a waste of time. Instead, my brother is a major bookworm. The only thing that really makes him stand out and feared is his blood red eyes and this tattoo that looks like spiky chains were embedded in both his arms. Even Paul doesn't remember getting those from a tattoo parlour, he tells me that, 'Accidents happen, and that he was one of them.'

"Paul Lahote, get your ass of this couch and get ready for school, or so help me I will drag your ass there in what you're wearing now!" which, coincidentally was just cut-off jeans. My brother is what you could call, 'Natural'. He thinks that shoes are unnecessary, he thinks that shirts are unnecessary. Paul was basically the modern interpretation of Tarzan. Plus, I think I'm the only person he talks to. Paul got up, anger clear on his face as he made his was to his room to put a tight black shirt on, leaving little to the imagination along with Converse shoes. I just stared at him, "That's really what your wearing?" I said while scanning him. Paul looked at me, a little hurt.

"…it doesn't look good?" my brother said, feeling self-conscious. Jeez, he really is a mess today, he never acts like this.

"It looks casual, just the way you like it, right?" I said sending him a thumbs up. Paul just seemed like a total robot as he walked outside to wait for me. "Great start to the day…hm?" I looked at the flower pot we passed, and it was dead. "Oh no, Paul…try to keep it together." It means that there are other shifters in the area. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

Jacob's POV:

"I know what I saw, it was the freaking Shadow Prowler, it wasn't a dream!" I was becoming hysterical, no one believed me. Then again, who would believe me, it was just a story, but I know what I saw. I'm not going to easily drop this. That damn thing nearly killed, and I want some answers.

"Jacob, relax, it's probably the saltwater in your head." Jared joked, it wasn't funny though, I nearly DIED! "C'mon princess, school starts in a few and I'd hate to miss the new kid." New kid?

"We're all waiting outside, Jake. Hurry up!" and Jared was gone. Hmph, a new kid is the least of my worries, maybe the town library will have something? It's a plan!

I rushed to get dressed, wearing slightly baggy, black jeans, a plain white shirt and a white hooded jumper. It was winter and I was FREEZING.

-School: Sora's POV-

_Welcome to La Push Reservation School. _Hm, I've seen worse signs. I scanned the school from the outside, making sure it was shifter-less, otherwise my brother would go ballistic. Plants around Paul were slowly dying off, meaning the darkness in him is stirring around. Paul's eyes were glassy, just staring at the floor with his arms crossed, avoiding the gazes he got from the others. "Ok Paul, it's clear for you to go in." Paul nodded and walked into the school, leaving me with this gut feeling that not everything is gonna go well. I was walking towards the front office when it hit me, the smell assaulted me. '_No, no, no, no, no, not now!' _ I mentally screamed. "Fucking there ARE Shifters at this school." My forehead became sweaty with fear, to make matters worse, it wasn't just one shifter, it was a whole group. Five to be exact. I sprinted down the hallways to find my brother, but the bell had already rung, everyone going to class. "Argh, FUCK!" I screamed in the hallway.

Jacob's POV:

Great, because I totally love english in the morning. I pouted while playing with the pen in my hand, my teacher babbling about Shakespeare and his legacy. Then there was a knock at the door, and through it walked someone that took my breath away. His black shirt clung to his well-defined torso, his short jeans flaunting the smooth and tanned legs. "Oh wow…" I thought out loud.

"Ah, I nearly forgot. Class, we have a new student joining the school. Ah, your name was…?" He looked around the class and then his eyes stopped and locked with mine. They were so familiar.

"I'd rather not…" the mystery incarnate spoke and proceeded to take his seat next to mine. His scent was driving me crazy, what was it? The new kid looked at me dead on, and his eyes locked with mine for the second time that day. The red in his eyes were entrancing.

"Aren't you freaked out?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

"No, in fact, I really like them." I replied while smiling. "I never got your name." I wanted to know, REAL bad now.

"Ah, how rude of me, my name is Paul Lahote." He asnwerd formally, his expression still. My whole mind just broke, Paul…Lahote was in front of me. After 10 years, and he didn't even recognize me. I removed my hood to reveal my face. Almost as if programmed, Paul's nose scrunched up, his eyes became much wider and scared. "I..uh…" Paul literally jumped over 4 rows of students and ran out of the room. "What was that about?"

Paul's POV:

No, it can't be him. It can't be Jacob. I avoided him for 10 whole years in fear of hurting him, and just a few seconds ago he was right in front of me, eyes apparently dazzled by my own cursed ones. Then the scent of all the pack members assaulted me, including Jacob's. "I have to fight this…" I balled my hands into fists, fighting the urge to phase and kill everyone here. _It is time for revenge, after all, they are the reason you are cursed. Their ancestors did this to you after all. Kill them all, leave no survivors. You let that Sam get away, don't let this chance slip by! _My rational mind, now gone had only one thing on its mind: "I have to kill the La Push pack!" I began to silently walk through the crowds after the bell rang, my target already in sight. After all, it makes life easier to kill the weakest links. I stalked him until he was outside, just casually minding his own business while writing something down. 'Naïve fool' I thought to myself. There was now a purple aura floating around me, the scar on my arms now taking shape, claws emerging from my right hand. The kid looked up at me and the colour drained from his face. He knew what I was. That same look everyone else gave me, like I was some monster, how dare they!

I raised my hand and was about to swing it down onto the kid's neck when all of a sudden, a kick collided with my face, sending me halfway across the field. My claws were retracted, the aura gone, chains now embedding themselves again. I looked at my attacker and it was her. "Tifa…"

Tifa's POV:

"Tifa…" It hurt me to know that I had to take care of him before he got out of control. Paul was a dear friend to me, but my family's safety comes first. "Why are you fighting me for?" I looked into his eyes, and it wasn't Paul. It was that wretched thing inside of him. In a flash, Paul's forearm collided with my chest and he catapulted me into a tree. I was part werewolf, you think I'll die that easily. Paul had a maniacal grin on his face as he approached me slowly, that aura reappearing. I took this an opportunity launched myself at him, grabbing his neck and dragging him across the ground as I ran. After I came to a stop, I threw him in the air, jumped after him, grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground with all the force I could muster. "That was…tiring." I fell to my knees, hopefully Paul is sane again. But my luck had other plans, Paul stood up and twisted his broken collarbone back into place. He was pissed, he was about to attack me when he looked towards the school and then disappeared. Literally. I allowed myself to fall on the ground and close my eyes. "This isn't over Paul…you ass."

**NAWWW, I THINK IM MAKING PAUL A TRAGIC HERO :)**

**ANYWAY, THIS STORY SEEMS TO HAVE A GOOD FUTURE IN MY EYES, SO I'LL BE GIVING THIS STORY MUCH NEEDE ATTENTION. NEW LIFE HAS ALREADY BEEN UPDATED SO THERE'S NO RUSH FOR THAT.**

**BY THE BY, TIFA WILL NEVER FULL PHASE, SHE HAS WHAT YOU CALL THE 'FERAL' GENE, MEANING WHEN SHE 'PHASES' SHE JUST GAINS MORE STAMINA, POWER ETC. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THE KID WAS SETH.**

**UHM, WHAT ELSE TO SAY…OH RIGHT, IT WAS IN AN A/N FOR NEW LIFE, BUT THAT 'AMBITIOUS STORY' I WAS TALKING ABOUT HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO ANTICIPATE EVERYONE'S REACTION TO IT.**

**PEACE OUT BABY, ATRUM VIATOR!**

**P.S **

****


	3. URGENT NEWS!

_RE-WRITE PROJECT_

**Hello guys, sorry I went MIA for quite a few months, I just lost the motivation to write after a really bad flame message I received but now im back with a passion!**

**I'm just informing you all that I will be re-writing ALL of my stories because I just went over them and let's face it: ITS UTTER CRAP. There's no details, no emotions and the plots are all f****d up. The central plot and characters of my stories will remain albeit I'm going to…'Tweak' with it and not only make them longer but better with better storyline and character development.**

**The first story I'll be going over is 'New Life', and after that, 'Shadow Prowler'. There is this other story that started my FFN, 'Love is too Rare' career but I'm debating whether I should revive it :/**

**Peace out people, expect these chapters to be updated VERY SOON, I'm talking JAN 11-18 they should be out **

**P.S. I NEED A BETA, SOMEONE PLEEEEAAASE RESPOND TO THIS, I NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO CHECK MY WORK BEFORE I SUBMIT IT, MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	4. RETURN?

OH WOW! Hello everyone! it's been what, 4 years? quite the time has passed, forgive my abandonment, I lost my passion for writing and only recently got it back and I'm feeling the rush to let the ideas flow again! However, with this new change, I do have some bad news for my existing stories. This update will serve as a notice that I'm pretty much going to remove all my existing stories and reform them from the bottom. The theme and plot should more or less remain the same, but this time with more depth and character and you know, MORE SUBSTANCE!

So take this as my not-so-grand return, and I hope to give you guys plenty of enjoyable things to read and see! Please look forward to it!


End file.
